Child of fate
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: A oneshot about what life would be like if Rin and Archer had a child and lived a normal life.


**CHILD OF FATE**

A/N here's what I think could happen to these two…

……………………

Back in the days of high school Rin Tohsaka could never imagine herself finding someone to spend the rest of her life, it wasn't until half way through her training at the Clock Tower in London she had found the man she would soon spend the rest of her life with. She still recalled their first meeting.

_Rin walked quickly through London's chilly afternoon weather to her apartment, which was a few blocks away from the Clock Tower . She was holding a large amount of books which she intended to read over when she got home, some just light novels others were things that she would use to improve her skills further. She was almost at her destination when, as if fate found in funny she slipped on the icy paved street and landed with a thud. Rin grunted as she hit the cold ground, her thigh highs were now soaked and her books scattered randomly over the place. Rin sat up on her knees, and gathered up some of the books near her._

"_I think you dropped this," came the voice of a young holding out a book to her, "are you alright?"_

"_Yes, I'm quite fine, thankyou." she said taking the book out of his hands._

"_You know this is London right, not really the place to be wearing a skirt." he said offering a hand to help her up._

_She accepted the hand held out to her and replied, "I am perfectly aware this is London and I happen to like this skirt."_

"_So do I…" he murmured under his breath._

"_Thankyou for your help know if you'll excuse me." she said and started to walk away._

"_Hey wait a sec, I don't even know your name." he said catching up to her._

_"Nor do I know yours, so we're even." she said._

"_My names Archer Emiya, yours?" he asked._

_Rin had no choice but to answer now, "I'm Rin Tohsaka."_

"_Nice name, it suits you well." he said._

_Rin brushed aside his comment at the sudden click in her mind, "you aren't related to Shirou Emiya are you?"_

"_Actually yes were brothers, I'm older though," said Archer, "why?"_

_"I was friends with Shirou when I used to live in Japan." she said._

"_Really, I thought your name sounded familiar you were someone he admired and talked about, damn it gave me a headache sometimes." Archer said rubbing his just thinking about it._

_Rin giggled at that, "he never mentioned you at all."_

"_I suppose he wouldn't, we had a bit of a falling out for a few years, but things are much better now." said Archer._

"_You look nothing like him you know." Rin said._

"_Aren't I glad for that." said Archer._

_Rin smiled, while Shirou was a decent looking guy his brother, Archer, was far more handsome than he was. With his tanned skin, silver white hair and those steel coloured eyes Archer was quite the ladies man. Rin admitted to herself, he was **very **attractive._

"_This is my stop." said Rin as she halted in front of the block of units._

"_Oh well I might see you around, as proven just then, this is a small world." said Archer._

_She laughed, "you are right to a certain degree, but do want to come in for some tea?"_

_Archer cocked an eyebrow, "sounds nice, I've been walking around all afternoon, it'd be nice to warm up."_

_After making their way to Rin's apartment door she unlocked the door and flicked on the lights inside._

"_Just sit wherever you can find room." she said from where she stood in the kitchen._

_Archer walked into the small sized kitchen and said, "want me to make it?"_

_"You, make tea?" she asked._

"_Of course," said Archer preparing Rin favourite black tea, "what a coincidence, I happen to like this tea."_

"_Really, Chinese black?" she quizzed._

"_Fresh picked." he added._

"_Exactly." she said watching Archer finishing off the preparations for the tea._

_After pouring a cup of tea, Rin and Archer were sitting up the table in Rin's apartment. Rin took the first sip of her tea and blinked, it was good. Her thought of how good the tea was vanished when she heard Archer's light laughter._

"_What are you laughing at!?" she demanded._

"_Well I was going to ask what you thought but that's obvious." he said taking a casual sip of tea._

_Rin blushed and tried to avoid eye contact with the guy currently wearing a smirk that spoke volumes. She placed he china tea cup on it's matching saucer and absently looked out the window._

"_What are you looking at?" asked Archer._

"_It's snowing." she said._

"_So it snows here all the time." said Archer shrugging._

"_No I mean it's **really **snowing." she said pointing out the window._

_Archer looked out the window and finally realised what Rin was talking about, it was like a blizzard outside._

"_Well I'm gonna have fun getting home aren't I?" Archer said sarcastically._

"_You can't go out in that weather!" exclaimed Rin._

"_Well how else am I supposed to get home?" he asked her._

"_You can stay the night here." she said._

"_And you'd be okay with that?" he asked slightly amazed she let a guy she'd only known for a few minutes stay in her home._

"_Yes, I trust you since you're an Emiya." she said._

"_Well if you insist." he said gratefully excepting the offer._

……..

……..

Rin awoke comfortable and warm in her husbands embrace, she snuggled in to him a little more so that her body was pressed to his. He had been gone for less than a year with his archery team and Rin had missed him sorely in those months he had been gone, she placed a small affectionate kiss on his lips before settling her head under his chin. She felt his hand stroke lightly on her back and she looked up at him with dreamy eyes.

"You're awake early this morning my dear." he said placing a kiss on his dark haired wife's forehead.

"Sorry did I awake you?" she asked.

"Not at all." he said.

"I was having a dream." she said.

"A dream and what was it about?" Archer asked.

"Back when we first met, in London when I was studying at the Clock Tower." Rin said with a small smile.

"Ah yes, there was a blizzard that night and I stayed in your apartment." he said recalling the stormy yet interesting night they had spent together.

"Yes and the power went out." Rin said.

"And you got scared and jumped into my arms literally." he said.

"Yes I remember that." she said smiling, before nuzzling at her husbands neck.

He chuckled before claiming her lips with his in a kiss that straddled the line between pain and pleasure. Rin moved her mouth desperately against his own as her tongue began seeking his out, Archer 's hands moved along the sides of her body she shivered as his hands snaked under her nightgown, now touching her sensitive skin. They paused for a breath and Rin's chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath. The sudden click of their bedroom door handle startled the two into stopping, now turning their attention to the door to see their seven year old daughter Mikan walk in the room with a scared look on her face.

"Mommy, daddy," Mikan said quietly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Rin sitting up.

"I-I had a scary dream." she said.

Mikan walked over to the bed and Rin held out her arms to hug her daughter.

"Now remember nightmares aren't real." said Rin nursing Mikan in her arms.

"Your mom's right Mikan." said Archer.

"R-really nightmares aren't real?" she asked.

"No, dreams are though, happy dreams are something your heart creates out of all the good memories you have." said Rin tapping Mikan's nose.

Mikan giggled, "I get it now."

Archer smiled at Rin, he hadn't imagined her to be such a good mother. Their daughter Mikan Emiya was a very cute girl, tanned skin and white hair like Archer and teal eyes like Rin, she was small like Rin too. When Archer had first found out Rin was pregnant with Mikan he was a little shocked at first but he did like the idea of being parents.

"You want to sleep with us for awhile?" asked Archer.

"Okay!" Mikan smiled happily and hugged her daddy.

"You can sleep in the middle Mikan chan." said Rin pulling back the covers so that Mikan could slide in between them.

Everyone settled down to bed, Mikan had her tiny hands clutching the blanket and Rin and Archer were holding each others hands just below Mikan's.

"Good night everyone." said Rin.

"Good night mommy and daddy." said Mikan tiredly.

…………….

THE END

A/N well I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this, please read and review.

……………..


End file.
